Smutember 2017 - Day 25, With food, Sparity (MLP)
by nautiscarader
Summary: Rarity decides to give Spike a breakfast of his life on the day of his hatch-day.


\- Rarity, can I open eyes? I'm starving!

\- Not yet, darling!

Rarity's sing-song voice echoed in Spike's ears, as the fashionista prepared a surprise breakfast for Spike's birthday (or rather hatch-day, as Twilight insisted on calling it). With his eyes closed, he could hear Rarity doing something with plates and utensils, and he was almost sure he smelled his favourite amethysts being prepared. Finally, the cluttering stopped and Rarity gave him permission to lower the silk band from his eyes.

\- Ready, Spikey!

Spike opened his eyes, the light from the kitchen's white surface temporarily blinding him. But even in that state, his mouth watered, when he saw his marefriend lying on the kitchen counter with her hind legs wide open, lifted into the air, her crotch unobscured by her squiggly tail. But not the erotic pose of hers made the scene mesmerising; between her legs, he noticed a purple, shining crystal, whose glittering accompanied the glistening of her juices around it.

\- Rarity...

\- Like what you see, Spike? - she giggled - It took me some time make the edges slightly less, well, rough, so you can lick it all you want...

Her deep, alluring voice nearly hypnotised the drake who waddled to the counter, dragging the chair with his tail behind his back, apparently unaware of it. Rarity gasped when she felt his strong claws spreading her legs even wider, preparing for the inevitable contact with his mouth. Even then, her body shook when Spike's tongue did its first lap around her lower lips, tasting the impossible combination of her juices and the gemstones.

\- Rarity, is that... diamond dust?

\- It sure is, Spikey - Rarity's voice was already trembling - With-with a bit of emerald, as you like.

\- Rarity, thank you, that is the most-

\- Spike, dig in, please! - Rarity interrupted him, bucking her body slightly towards his snout.

Her wish got fulfilled instantly, when the true length and versatility of Spike's tongue was proven to her. The slick muscle slithered its way around the gem in her love canal, wrapping around it and stimulating her walls. Somewhere above his head, Rarity was chanting his name back and forth, staring at the ceiling with her head constantly thrown back over the counter. She made sure to remove all plates from it, as her hooves were flailing and writhing around it, trying to find something to hold on to.

As Spike's tongue worked miracles, the rough gem became more and more round, giving Spike an idea. An idea, that he was sure, Rarity planned herself when she prepared the elongated gem for him. Slowly, Spike withdrew his tongue, making sure to caress as much of her insides as possible, and begun gently pushing the gem back and forth, planting a series of pecks all over her puffy lips, a feat Rarity was most delightful to experience, given the size of his jaw. Another series of cries reached Spike's ears, prompting him to go faster, moving his attention to the bud above her entrance. The gem dust around her clit gave it a unique, enthralling taste when his double-ended tongue encircled it.

Rarity has having the time of her life, feeling not just the fluttering of Spike's tongue around her most intimate places, but the strange rough sensation of tiny bits of his favourite snack moving against her skin. Not painful, but certainly stimulating, the infinitesimal particles multiplied the experience of Spike eating her out thousandfold. And of course, there was the kinky aspect of their love-making. They never tried anything like it, and while Rarity was sceptical towards bringing their love life to the kitchen, her mind rapidly begun searching for more opportunities.

Unable to find any mean of securing herself for her oncoming orgasm, Rarity grabbed Spike's head with her front hooves, lifting her body slightly, allowing her to stare into the face of her drakefriend again. He looked up, without interrupting his pushing of the amethyst makeshift dildo, or his magnificent tongue-work. The gem was now sadly, visibly smaller, thanks to Spike's intense licking, but Rarity didn't mind that. After all, it was his birthday, and her muscles were already prepared for the orgasm Spike was going to give her.

As if on command, Spike closed his jaw around her opening, making the unicorn mare lose her grip on her fierce lover. Spike dug his claws around her cutie mark and begun once again, lapping his tongue around the diminishing crystal, caressing her holds. Finally, under his powerful moves, they started twitching, filling Spike's mouth with more and more juices, as Rarity came, announcing that with a loud, carnal cry.

If Rarity thought that would be the end of her pleasure, she was mistaken. Even long after her body stopped writhing, Spike continued licking her pussy clean, ending his breakfast with a loud slurp when he swallowed the tiny bit that remained of the enormous gem.

\- What? - he looked quizzically at his marefriend - It's not nice to leave bits of food on the plate, I had to clean it.

\- Oh, Spikey-Wikey...

Getting back on her hooves was more than a bit difficult for the spent fashionista. Trembling, she walked on the counter, and gave his drakefriend a sloppy kiss, getting the indescribable taste of her juices filled with gem dust on her lips.

\- Thank you Rarity, that was amazing breakfast.

\- Oh, darling... That was just an appetizer.

Spike's scales stood up, reacting to her smoky, enthralling voice and her mesmerising, fluttering eyelids. Rarity reached her hoof and closed his opened jaw, giving it another kiss.

\- Why don't you be a darling and go to the bedroom? I gotta get a few supplies there.

Still breathe-taken, Spike nodded and rushed to their bedroom upstairs, wondering what other surprises Rarity got for him. A couple of minutes later, a plate full of treats flew through the door, as Rarity waddled slowly towards their bed, apparently still having problems with her shaky legs.

\- I hope you don't mind, darling, but I am absolutely starving as well. - she casually explained - So I'll be needing you to help me with my breakfast.

Catching her meaning, Spike spread his body on the bedsheets, exposing his already stiffen member.

\- Mhm... that's what I've been thinking about...

Rarity licked her lips and brought a bowl of whipped cream, levitating it over his long, thick drakehood. The slightly cold, stingy feeling of the sweet treat dripping around his most delicate part made Spike flinch a bit, but after first spoonful, he got used to the weird sensation of being decorated. The thick layer of cream was then covered in sprinkles, making Rarity's eyes grew wide in hunger. Finally, Rarity levitated a single cherry and placed at the very tip of his drakefriend's length.

\- Now that's a treat worthy of Pinkie Pie herself... - Rarity licked her lips again, admiring her work.

\- Oh really? - Spike lifted his head - When is she coming over?

\- Don't push your luck, birthday boy. - Rarity replied, giving first lick to his base - Besides, that is clearly a serving for only one hungry mare.

As she suspected, the contact of her tongue with the meaty, scale-free part of his body gave Spike much bigger shock than the coldness of the cream. Without breaking eye contact with him, Rarity swirled her tongue around his length, trying to cover as much of it as possible. Her tongue was nowhere near as long as his, so she often had to switch places, as she took care of her treat. Spike's legs and his tail twitched involuntarily whenever her tongue brushed him, giving Rarity fair indication of his state. She knew Spike could prevent his orgasm form happening too soon, and she wanted to test the limits of his will today.

With the base of his length cleaned, Rarity steadily moved up, though she often lowered her head to pepper his drakehood with kisses in places she already licked. Finally, after a healthy dose of sweetness, she reached his tip, already glistening with his pre-cum, making her treat taste like sea-caramel for a moment. Without taking her eyes from her lover, she levitated the cherry and collected as much spiced cream from his head as possible, and licked it slowly in front of him.

Literal steam begun escaping his nostrils, and Rarity knew it was a clear sign of his climax boiling up inside of him. She swallowed the cherry loudly, massaged her belly and moved her lips to muzzle his delicate, swollen tip.

\- Ra-Rarity, Rarity, Rarity, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...

Hearing her name being chanted, Rarity closed her lips tightly around his red head, bracing herself for his oncoming release. She usually wasn't able to contain it all, often letting Spike turn the glamorous fashionista into sexiest, most submissive, deeply erotic drenched mess... at least for a moment, until she would rush to the bathroom to clean his draconic spunk off. But today, Rarity was determined to obey the table manners and not let a single drop of his essence escape her.

Spike's hips bucked, and he sent first two streams of Spike's thick cum into her mouth, bringing the much awaited musky, aggressive, salty scent into the mix. The peculiar, metallic taste, an effect of his gem diet, added a weirdly fitting flavour, which contrasted the sweetness of the whipped cream. Two more powerful gooey shots hit the back of her throat, bypassing Rarity's tongue, which moved side to side, scooping all the bits of her dessert, combining it into one erotic, spiked drink.

Rarity was forced to start swallowing the exotic mixture down her throat, as Spike's pulses didn't stop: four turned into six, six into eight, eight into ten, continuously resupplying the amount of his seed in her mouth, balancing the sweetness of the cream, until the torrential orgasm of the drake subsided, ending with just a few single drops she nevertheless bravely swallowed.

\- That was absolutely delightful, Spikey-Wikey. - Rarity whispered, wiping her snout with a napkin she levitated from the same silver plate.

She then leaned to proudly show Spike her empty mouth, though the guttural sounds of her swallowing his copious loads proved her appetite well enough already, arousing Spike again.

\- It was so good I might take a second helping after dinner...

\- Sure, I've got lots of it for you. - Spike replied cockily, brining her muzzle closer to his - Wait, when you said "after dinner", did you mean actual dinner, or...

\- "Or". I definitely meant "or".

Answering his question, Rarity impaled herself on his rock hard drakehood, and with the steady moves of her hips, she begun the main course.


End file.
